I'm Gonna be the Pirate King
by tetrisman
Summary: Bullied, and ridiculed in his younger years, he will set sail in the sea to be respected and feared while collecting girls along the way. Read as Uzumaki D. Naruto, apprentice of the Toad Sage, set sail to Grand Line and light the world ablaze.
1. The Start of a Great Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

o0oOo0o

I'm Gonna be the Pirate King

o0oOo0o

Chapter One: The Start of a Great Adventure

o0oOo0o

The Blue Sea, a huge body of water spanning across the entire world. Nearly everything in the world can be found on the Blue Sea.

It consists of one large continent, one long chain of islands, and four seas that make up two larger oceans.

The continent is called the _Red Line_. It was the only continent in the world. It traverses the entire world from north to south.

The big chain of islands is called the _Grand Line_.

The four seas are called _North Blue_, _South Blue, East Blue_, and _West Blue_.

These four seas were dominated by a group of people called _Pirates_.

After the words spoken by the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, Pirates sprout like mushroom.

You can see Pirates everywhere, from the Red Line to Grand Line and to the Four Blues.

But out of all, Grand Line holds the largest population of Pirates. Even the Marines struggle to hold them in. It is the one sea where normal compasses fail. It is the destination of every pirate and the path that leads to unimaginable adventures. The reason this sea is sought by every pirate, at least once in his life, is the greatest treasure. "One Piece" was left behind by the legendary pirate Gol D. Roger, is said to be on the final island of the Grand Line.

In Grand Line, Pirates who are considered great and threatening in the East Blue are regarded as low rate compared to Pirates in the Grand Line. However, the East Blue is also the birthplace of many powerful pirates and marines alike such as Monkey D. Dragon, Monkey D. Garp, Namikaze D. Minato, Uzumaki D. Kushina and the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger.

Once again, East Blue will produce a very powerful pirate, last seen from the Void century.

o0oOo0o

"Woohooo, I smell adventure! Dattebayo!" yelled a rather disheveled handsome young man with arms spread as he stands up on the shore looking wet. He had big blue eyes, blond spiky hair and whisker mark on his face. This young man outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with black portion from around the neck and shoulder, down the front and sleeves, a white swirl on the left side, a red swirl on the back a large white collar, orange pants and black sandals.

"Yeah, and I reek of seaweed smell," muttered a young woman sarcastically. She has dark blue hair, fair skin, and white eyes which have a tinge of lavender. She had a straight, hime-style haircut that reaches her waist, which shoulder length strands framing her face. Her attire comprised of a loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor with navy blue shorts and black, low heeled sandals. Just like the young man, she was also wet from head to toe.

"Ehhh, Hinata-chan, don't be like that! Be optimistic! There's a whole lot of adventure awaiting us! Dattebayo!" exclaimed the young man waving his arms around as if to prove a point.

The now named bluenette watched him with a smile as he continues to wave his hands around.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," muttered Hinata.

"Why did you follow me anyway? You didn't to babysit me," said a pouting Naruto.

He will soon discover that it wasn't the right thing to say.

Hinata stride to him with a creepy smile on her face and a dark shadow looming over her. She glared at him and said calmly, "Other than the fact that you are my lover, I didn't want you to get killed. Looked at what you have done! Idiot!" She said the last part with a shout and with that she hit him in the head that sent him spiraling to the ground.

Naruto raised his head from the ground and asked his companion in a confused tone, "What have I done?"

"Idiot! Just looked over there!" Hinata screeched as she pointed at the sea.

Naruto followed the direction she was pointing and looked to see a rather ruined fishing boat that he had 'borrowed' back from his village. Hmm... Maybe it wasn't a good idea to raise the sail when there was a storm going on.

Naruto looked back at her and offered a sheepish smile. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Hmph… I just don't get that someone like you who couldn't even swim wanted to be a pirate," said Hinata as she crossed her arms and continue to glare at him.

Naruto seem impasse by her glare as he adjusted his body to a sitting position, crossed his arms and said, "Hey! How I gonna be the Pirate King if I wasn't even a pirate? And it wasn't my fault that I can't swim."

"Well! Who's fault is it?," Hinata asked him which she receive a barely hearable response. "Well, at least it should teach you not to eat odd looking fruits," Hinata reprimanded him as they continue the glaring contest.

They continued glaring for a few minutes before Hinata broke the silence.

"Hmph… You should thank me. If it wasn't for me, you would be fish food by now."

One moment Naruto was sitting there glaring at Hinata, the next moment he was at Hinata's back hugging her. His left hand was cupping her left breast, squeezing it, and his left hand flat against her stomach, his groin pressing against her supple ass, and his mouth nibbling her left ear. "And how my fair lady should I express my thanks?" Naruto whispered huskily in her ear. Naruto smirked when he felt her shivered in arousal.

Hinata whipped her head to the left and her luscious lip meets his mouth. Hinata moaned in the kiss as she felt both her breast being squeezed as she continue to rub her supple ass against his hardened groin. She felt his tongue probing her lips asking for permission which she was just happy to comply. Hinata turned around and tackled him into the ground, her hands roaming around in his body as she continues to passionately kiss him.

She was just about to rip his clothes off when she heard a gasp of surprise.

Instantly, Hinata was at the back of this mysterious figure, a kunai in her hand positioned near the figure's neck. As instantly as it came, it vanishes that the figure didn't even notice how close to death she was that time.

"Sorry," mumbled Hinata to herself, embarrassed by the fact that she nearly killed an innocent person because of her harmonized mind. Normally she would have sensed someone coming her way within miles away, but because of what she was feeling at that moment she nearly killed a person. 'Damn Naruto and how he affects her.'

The figure turned around with a shock looked at her face, her mouth open as she pointed at Hinata. "How… How did… How did you get behind me so fast? You were just there kissing the boy, and now you were behind me!" The figure nearly shrieked.

That wasn't the right thing to say as Naruto heard that he was referred as a boy. He couldn't let it stand. His pride demanded him. He was a man not a boy damn it. He vanishes from his spot from the ground and appear right behind the figure, he quickly hug her from behind not intimately as he hug Hinata a minute ago, but he presses his body to her nonetheless. He placed his mouth to her ear and huskily whispered, "I assure you, I was a man not a boy. Do you want to have firsthand experience to ease your doubt?"

Now that Hinata had time to look at the figure as Naruto was currently harassing her. She was amazed at her beauty. She had long black hair, fair skin and large brown eyes. She wore a pink t-shirt that easily hugged her body.

The figure flushed red as this young man hugs her from behind. She flushes more redder if it was possible when she felt his breath in her neck as he whisper something to her ear. She can't take it anymore as with a shout of "Hentai" she sent Naruto flying with a punch.

o0oOo0o

They quickly learned the name of the young woman which was Tsunami. Hinata's instantaneous movement was quickly forgotten. Tsunami even invited them to her house as an apology for punching Naruto. They quickly agreed seeing they have no place to stay since their boat was in ruins because of the waves that hit them.

Right now they were trying to salvage anything they could recover from the ruined boat. Sadly the only thing they recovered was their clothes which were extremely wet. Their food was in ruins, the motor of the boat in ruins, the clothes were the only thing left.

As Naruto looked at the sea, he can't help but wonder where those large waves come from last night. He hoped that it wasn't a common occurrence since he knows that it will make a huge amount of effort to leave this island if that was true, adding to his problems. He still needed to find a ship to replace the boat he 'borrowed' back from Konoha.

Tsunami sees Naruto as he look intently at the sea. As if reading his mind, Tsunami decided to answer his unspoken question. "The waves here follow a rather unusual pattern. When the sun shines, the sea has the gentlest of waves, but as soon as the sun sets, the waves turned into one hellish nightmare. The waves are so high that it can even annihilate the mightiest of ships. This was where the name of the island came from, the Island of Waves."

"The Island of Waves, what a nice name, it would have been so much nicer if it wasn't named for the dangerous waves here. So, should I assume that your name also has something to do with the waves here," Hinata commented as she watched the gentle waves hitting the shore.

"Yes it is. I was born on a night were the waves were so much higher than normal, that it actually resembled a tsunami. My father decided to name me Tsunami to commemorate that day and thank god that only a minuscule damage was done to the island."

"Cool! Our names somewhat resemble each other. My name Naruto means maelstrom. Ji-chan said I was named maelstrom since I was such a ball of energy since I was a kid," said an overexcited Naruto.

"Naruto, don't be silly. You were named after a topping of your favorite food. Also known as fishcake or is it Naruto," Hinata said in a tone as if reprimanding a child.

It causes two different reactions from her companions. Tsunami laughs at the cuteness of the name, while Naruto pouts. "Hinata-chan, you're so mean," said a pouting Naruto.

"Hai, Hai. Come on Tsunami-san, let's go, let's leave the fishcake in the sea," and with that Hinata turn around and marches to the direction where she 'sees' where the village is. Tsunami followed Hinata chuckling all the while.

Naruto stayed there with a pout on his face for a few more seconds before deciding to stand up and follow them. "Hey! Wait for me!" shouted Naruto running. He was met with a couple of giggling.

o0oOo0o

"Nii-chan… Nii-chan… Do you have some bread?" asked an obviously malnourished little girl with dirty rugs as clothes as the said girl heaves Naruto's clothes.

Naruto sighed. It was the third time that a very ragged and tattered child approaches him looking for bread, spare food or some loose change. He really wanted to help them, unfortunately all his provisions were ruined by the waves same with 'his' boat. He briefly wondered if the waves were the reason of these communities situation. He really like to ease their problems, but it if it was the waves that was the cause of their crisis, he wasn't really much help. He can't do much against nature.

But he feels like, the waves wasn't the cause of problem. Surely after living here for years they have managed to solve their problems regarding the waves, added to the fact that the waves were gentle during the day and only dangerous to travel at night. Naruto didn't know but Hinata also held the same thought.

Their deprived state was unnatural. Naruto was sure that there was an external factor influencing their way of lives. The way Tsunami looked at them weren't helping either. Every time they passed a tattered child, Naruto can see her face change from sympathy to fury and back to her normal happy self. He was sure that her happy smile was just there to bury her other emotion regarding the matter. The next thing that Naruto notices was whenever they passed a police officer or thug with a bandanna with a sign of cake; Tsunami's glare can burn holes.

There was something going on, and he didn't like it one bit. He vowed to resolve whatever was happening as soon as possible. But first, he needed to have information on what was happening here on the Island of Waves. And he had just the best source of information walking just right beside him. He needs to find the problem as soon as possible away from frying eyes.

Naruto tried hard not comment as he watches a Tsunami with her ever changing expression. They walked for a few more minutes before reaching a medium sized house just outside of the town.

As soon as they have had walked in the door, by asking in a subtle way Naruto decided to obtain the answer to his question. He plans to get in the heart of the matter even if it means killing the person responsible to this island being an impoverished and hunger-stricken place. There was no need for them to connect his arrival, his interest in the state of the place, and a dead body, if he was ever forced to kill someone in secret.

"Do these things always happen? I mean, those children running into people and begging for bread. There were so many of them that approaches me that I lost count," Naruto spoke in an unidentifiable tone.

Naruto and Hinata watch as a scowl appeared on Tsunami's pretty face, marring it. 'So I was right there was really something going on,' thought Naruto as he awaits her answer.

"Gato!" Tsunami finally spat.

"Gato? What's that? A cake?" asked Hinata curiously. (AN_: Gato is the Japanese way of writing the French word gateau which means cake._)

Naruto watch as Tsunami struggled to find the way to best explain their scenario. After a few more seconds of composing herself, she finally decided to answer the best way possible by naming the source of their problem.

"Gato!" Tsunami spat, "Once, he was just another shipping entrepreneur owning some ships but he grew greedy. He took control of this island shipping routes and created a monopoly by isolating this islands from the outside world, preventing free import and export. Turning this island to what you see now."

"Sounds like a vindictive man," Hinata commented in a barely concealed disgust.

"Yes he was so cruel that he practically demoralized the people of Wave by humiliating and killing the village leader in public for standing up to him," Tsunami commented with fury in her eyes.

"Didn't the authorities or the marines can do anything about it," Naruto asked in a curios tone.

Another scowl of fury crossed Tsunami's face, "Yes that's the problem, that bastard had them in his pockets. The worst is the marine in this area was in his pockets as well." Tsunami paused composing herself before she spoke in a more confident tone, "But don't worry about it. Only a month more and we are free from that tyrant mercy. My father was building the biggest galleon ship that can even cross the waves at night."

And speaking of the devil, the door opened and revealed a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a tower around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head.

The older man seems to tense as he sees the Naruto and Hinata but relaxed when he caught sight of his smiling daughter.

"Tou-san!" exclaimed Tsunami as she proceeded to hug her father. To some it was will be seen as corny, as Tsunami hugs her father, but to her, she has the every right to be. Her father was travelling down a dangerous road. By building that galleon ship, it can be seen as opposing Gato, which can get himself killed in the process. Tsunami was just relieved to see his father alive and well.

"Good to see you too," said Tsunami's father as he untangled himself from his daughter, "and I see you brought some friends."

"Umm yeah… father, this is Naruto-san and this is Hinata-san," Tsunami said as she pointed at Naruto and Hinata respectively. "Naruto-san, Hinata-san, this is my father, Tazuna."

"Nice to meet you Tazuna-san," said Naruto politely as he bowed his head along with Hinata.

"Nice to meet you as well," Tazuna greeted back.

"So father, how was the building of the Ship today?" Tsunami asked his father curiously.

"It had gone much smoother today. The only problem was some goons of Gato harassing some of my workers but that was to be expected," Tazuna answered as he took a seat.

"They will have their time," Tsunami solemnly commented. She glanced at the clock and notice that it was time to make dinner and rush off to the kitchen leaving his father, Naruto and Hinata in the living room.

Tazuna watch as Tsunami leaves the room and he regarded their guest. He wanted to find the identity of their guest. As far as he can tell he wasn't someone from the village given that he knows everyone in this island. He needed to find out if these young man and woman were sent by Gato to harm him or his family. It didn't hurt to be cautious.

"So how do you and my daughter met?" asked Tazuna.

Hinata decided to answer his question before Naruto could, "We were washed ashore by the waves last night. We were just retrieving any salvageable items when your daughter stumbles upon us. She was kind enough to invite us to your house to stay the night." Hinata answered the elderly man politely. Hinata decided cut Naruto before he could answer since she knows that Naruto will say things that will make them loose their free board for the night. There was no need for the elderly man to know that they were pirates, or aspiring pirates.

"So what are you? Travelers, fishermen or a married couple in honeymoon," asked Tazuna with mirth in his eyes.

Hinata flushed red at what he was implying and lost herself at his words. 'Married couple,' these words echoed through her head. Oh how she wish it was true. Because of these, she didn't stop Naruto from answering the question. She was unaccountable for the rest of the day.

"Of course were not! We're Pirates and I'm gonna be the Pirate King! Dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto.

Tazuna seems to be taken aback by his answer before amusement filled his eyes, "You're sure you're a pirate? You don't look like one; you're too young to be a pirate."

"Of course I can be a pirate. Ji-chan said that when I become seventeen I was considered an adult and became a pirate. And I just turned seventeen the other day."

"Ho… Ho… You're Ji-chan wouldn't happen to be Sarutobi Hiruzen, would he?"

"Yes he is. Wait… How do you know that? Are you a psychic?" asked an excited Naruto with wide eyes, excited of the fact of the prospect of meeting a psychic.

"No I wasn't, Hiruzen just always mention you whenever we meet for a drink. He always grumbles about annoying brat pranking the villagers and paperwork," said Tazuna causing Naruto face to fell. He was disappointed that the elderly man wasn't a psychic.

Naruto didn't know but his answer ease Tazuna's fear. Naruto wasn't sent by Gato. His family was safe. There was no way that the child that Sarutobi always mention will ally himself to Gato. But on the back of his head, Tazuna fear for his daughter. Last he heard from Sarutobi, the child was trained by Jiraiya the Toad Sage who was well known womanizer pervert pirate. Tazuna fears for his daughter's heart as well as his chastity.

'Oh well, I'm sure that his name was Uzumaki D. Naruto. The will of D. flows through his veins. He might just be the answer to our problems, if not something interesting was bound to happen,' Tazuna thought as he continues to talk to Naruto.

o0oOo0o

Naruto sighed as he lay in the bed Tsunami provided. His first day of being a pirate had gone well. It wasn't as grand as he imagined it where he will battle an admiral and come out victorious but hey it was just a start, maybe tomorrow he will have a chance to fight someone.

He sighed as he thought of how the day went.

First those crazy waves who awoke him from his sleep, damn, if not for Hinata-chan saving him he was sure he would have died from drowning seeing that he didn't have the ability to swim.. He barely even started his adventure and he already has a near death experience. He wondered what tomorrow would bring.

Second, he meets a gorgeous woman and invited him (and Hinata) to her house. Oh, he was already seeing her kneeling before him and calling him Naruto-sama.

Third, he met an old friend of Ji-chan and learns some interesting things, things that can be easily used as Blackmail. Oh the possibilities are endless. He can use it as bail out if he ever pranks the village again.

The sound of the bathroom door opening brought him out of his daze. Oh! Did I mention that that there was only one extra room?

Standing in the bathroom door, wet and ready to go was Hinata in all her sexiness with only a towel on. It makes the scene more erotic than it should be.

Naruto's mouth water as he continue to stare at this blue haired, paled eyed goddess. He felt a stirring on his loins and he felt his pants tighten.

Instantly Naruto was at her back hugging her, his left hand squeezing her breast and his right hand teasing her folds as he nibble on her ear. Hinata yelped at the sudden sensation before she moaned at his ministration.

"Someone had been naughty, oh what should I do? Should I punish her for it?" Naruto whispered huskily in her ear as he pushed a single finger at her folds.

"Oh yes, punish me goshujin-sama," Hinata moaned as she enjoyed his ministration. She looked at her left and stared at his big blue eyes, filled with desire and lust matching her on.

They stared for a few seconds with desire and lust in both of their eyes before roughly grabbed her by her hair and kissed her.

The night has just begun, and Hinata's 'punishment' was just starting that she so enjoyed.

o0oOo0o

Hinata awoke in the morning with her body sore and sweaty. The first thing that she noticed was she was using someone's chest as her pillow. She looked up and stare at Naruto's peacefully sleeping face. The fact that she was with him pressing her body against him didn't even surprise her, having awoken many times with him beside her.

She let a small smile crept to her face as she stares at his peaceful face. How she wish to always see his peaceful face. Maybe this pirate thing will do the job. At least he was far and not anywhere near Konoha.

Thinking of Konoha put a scowl on her face. They will pay to what they have done to her Naruto-sama. They will pay for every glare, insult and beating they do to her master. She will burn Konoha to the ground. At least after she place her mother to a safe place, well maybe the people in that ramen stand to, they were good people and Naruto likes their ramen.

She stops her line of thinking when she heard Naruto purr. She was so lost in his thoughts that she didn't notice that her hand was petting his whiskers. She let out a small giggle. He was just so cute, as expected of the person she had given herself to.

She looked at the clock and sighed. It was nigh time to get up and make breakfast. She briefly wondered if she should wake up Naruto by giving him a blow job, but decided against it. She should let Naruto enjoy his peaceful sleep.

She adjusted her legs and feels the soreness in her two holes. It brought a smile to her face. It was the proof that she was his. It was a proof that she had given her mind, body and soul to her Naruto-sama.

After a quick shower, Hinata walk in the kitchen to see that Tsunami was already there cooking. She decided to help her and talk about things that girls talk about, mainly clothes chopping or boys (Naruto).

It will be a few minutes more before Naruto walked down, just in time as Tsunami finishes cooking.

o0oOo0o

Naruto whistle a happy tune as he walked beside Tazuna. Hinata said that they needed money to purchase some supplies and a boat. So he was here now accompanying Tazuna to the ship to help in the building to earn some money. Naturally he opposed to it saying that they were pirates and pirates don't need to work to get some money. But when he sees those 'sweet' smile; those 'sweet' smile that promise bodily harm if you don't obey them, those 'sweet' smile that can make the strongest and toughest of men shake with fear.

Of course, he quickly agreed. He wasn't an idiot; he had already seen what they could do. Even if Hinata was his, he was sure that Hinata can and will 'punish' him.

He was here now walking with Tazuna to the site. He just wishes that this day won't be boring at all. He didn't want to hammer here and hammer there. He was a pirate damn it, he needed to fight.

Suddenly, something alerted his senses. He smirked. He would have the chance to fight after all.

They continue to walk, passing few houses, before a shuriken-chain burst from the ground just in front of Tazuna.

Two figures that these chains were attached in their hand appeared from opposite alleys. The thorned chain burst into the air and formed a circle that make it looks like a chain-ribbon above Tazuna's head. Naruto quickly moved and tackled Tazuna away before the chain drop down to his body and bind him no doubt killing him based from the spikes of the chain.

Naruto feels someone approaching him at his back at amazing speed. He pull a kunai somewhere from his body, turned around and block the clawed gauntlet that was aiming to incapacitate him. He followed it with a punch to the face but his attacker had blocked it with his free hand. But the force of Naruto's punch sends the figure next to his partner.

Now that they have enough distance, Naruto took his time studying his opponents for any sign of weakness he can exploit. His mentor's words echoing to his head. 'Be calm. Focus. Study your opponents. Find a weakness that you can exploit. And with that you can with effectively," the voice of the toad sage says.

The first figure that attacked Naruto had dark brown hair and dark eyes. He wears a rebreather that covers the lower half of his face and a large, clawed gauntlet on his right arm which had a chain coming out of it that had the other end attached to his partner's own gauntlet. He wore a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark colored, knee-length sandals and a ragged black cape. He has a forehead protector that ninja use with a single horn on it.

The second figure was nearly identical to the first figure. The only difference was his forehead protector had a single horn on it.

The two figures ran fast at Tazuna intending on dismembering him. They were just about to crush Tazuna's head with their clawed hand as they simultaneously raised their clawed hand when Naruto appear above them his feet at their wrist effectively stopping them.

'Impossible! How can this boy, stopped our combined attacks from opposite side,' thought the brothers together as they push their hands tighter.

Even with their combined strength, Naruto didn't even budge from his position as he stood there looking bored. The brothers saw his reaction and brought a fury inside them. They lift their free hand together as if to strike him. Naruto saw this and kick both brothers sending them on opposite sides.

They didn't even seem passé as they stand up and began to run at him again. Naruto see this and obtain a shuriken from his pouch. He infused it with "will power" as Jiraiya-sensei liked to call it and threw it at the chain. Naruto smirked as the chain flew with the shuriken and imbed itself into the ground effectively stopping the brothers' attack as they also flew with the chain following it.

They tried to pull the chain but it didn't even budge. That left them with only one choice, and it was to activate the escape mechanism that will free them from the chain. But before they can activate it, they felt pain from their nape and the next thing they knew was darkness.

o0oOo0o

In a mansion just out of the town, a short man with wild hair and black sunglasses sit in his office as he await the report of success from his associates.

'Fools! To even think that they can oppose me and my business by building their fantasy ship. Hmph… at least by this move, they will be very demoralized that the thought of opposing me will leave them a whimpering mess,' thought the man as he wait on his office for the reports of success from the assassin he sent.

This man name was Gato. He was a powerful shipping magnate whose shipping company was actually a front for much shadier activities, such as smuggling illegal goods and dealing drugs. He took control of the island's shipping routes and created a monopoly by isolating the country from the outside world, preventing free import and export and turning it into a impoverished, hunger stricken country in the process. He was a cruel man, responsible for humiliating and killing the village leader in public for standing up to him, effectively demoralizing the people.

Right now, he was here waiting for the report for the success of his plan. The plan was very simple; send his assassin to attack those damned Tazuna, hang him in the middle of the street and spill his guts as the townsfolk watch. It will surely demoralize the people. He was so sure that this plan would succeed as he had faith in the demon brother's ability. In his short experience, he hadn't seen someone as strong and brutal as them. He was sure that they will not fail him.

He was just about to be proven wrong.

A knock from his door was the start to it.

"Enter," said Gato as he compose himself and get an evil looked in his face, but in reality it make him look constipated.

The door opened and his bodyguard named Waraji entered. The first thing that Gato notices was that Waraji was grasping for breath has if he just run a mile without stopping which was true.

Gato waited for him to stabilize his breath before asking him in his rodent like tone, "I'm sure you have a very good reason for coming here with your appearance like that." Gato noted as he refer to his appearance.

"Yes boss," said Waraji as he once again gain for breath.

"Go on."

"The demon brothers had just been beaten-" started Waraji but he was cut off by Gato.

"What?" shouted Gato, "How could this happen? Are you sure you weren't hallucinating or something? I'll get your head for this if this was a prank," yelled Gato frantically as he can't believe that the demon brother could lose to a civilian. 'Maybe some Marine caught a whiff of my business,' he thought. "Explain yourself!" yelled Gato.

"Well, I was there to watch over the assignment you sent those assassins for like you said to me, and just they were about to dismember Tazuna, this blond boy come out of nowhere and easily defeat the demon brothers. He was so good, he make it look like he was taking a candy from a child. Then he tied them up with their own chain in a tree. I'm sorry to say that I wasn't able to retrieve them because the villager had seen the fight and beat the demon brothers after this blond kid tied them up," Waraji explained.

"Blasphemy! I'll get your head-" shouted Gato before he was interrupted by a shout on the door.

"Gato-sama, the demon brothers was being beaten by the villagers," shouted a random thug as he came to Gato's office.

Gato lose himself and dropped on his seat in shock. He can't believe it, his best assassin was beaten and by a kid.

He can't believe it.

o0oOo0o

It had been an hour after the news of his assassin's demise reaches his ear. Right now, he was his office pondering on how to solve this problem. He was sure that the moral of the people had risen up seeing that his best fighter was beaten. He had no one to send now, seeing that most of his subordinates were just thugs and pirate rejects.

He can bail out the demon brothers again but he can send them to demoralize the people again because of the severe beating the villagers give them. He was thinking of solution to this problem when a knock on the door brought him from his thoughts.

"Gato-sama, a man named Zabuza was here to see you," said as voice from the door.

Gato trace his mind for anyone named Zabuza. He smirked as he suddenly remembered that he had meeting with him. With all the events today, he quickly forgot it.

He was to hire Zabuza to assassinate his associate in the Marine who was extorting more money from him. He wouldn't want to send the demon brother's because it can be associated to him and he know that that captain was also a monster in his own right.

Plans began forming into his mind, plan that will surely solved his problem with this blond kid and those wayward marine. Plans that will make him profit with this venture.

"Let him in," Gato said with a smirk.

o0oOo0o

Unnamed Pirate Crew

Captain: Uzumaki D. Naruto

First Mate: Hyuga Hinata


	2. The Calm before the Storm

I'm Gonna be the Pirate King

o0oOo0o

Chapter Two: The Calm before the Storm

o0oOo0o

After his battle with the demon brothers, we can found our blond protagonist deep in the forest examining trees. You may ask why he was doing something like this.

Well, when Tazuna and Naruto arrived at the building site, they quickly discovered that Naruto had zero talent and experience in building a ship.

In short he didn't know how to build a ship so he was kicked out.

Dreading the possibility of facing Hinata's wrath, he plead, he beg for something to do. Luckily for him, Tazuna was lacking some lumber that was necessary to build his ship. He quickly volunteered to bring some lumber.

So right now, we can found our favorite ninja examining some good trees to make some good lumber.

"Hmmm…. I think this was good enough," Naruto said after apprehending a tree.

He gets a kunai somewhere in his body then:

_Slash_

_Slash_

_Slash_

_Slash_

_Thud_

Looking at the pieces of lumber, Naruto can't help but admire his work. 'It was a good thing that Ero-sennin had taught me how to do this,' Naruto thought.

A sound of clapping brought him from his reverie. He looked back calmly, there was no use being paranoid, it will only shorten your life.

Naruto calmly scrutinize this new arrival.

Her beauty can rival that of Hinata. She had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame and a big set of breast that almost popped out of her pink, sleeveless kimono. Her kimono has pale red edges and decorated with small plum-colored swirls that went to her ankles. Around her waist was a simple whit obi tied in a bow. She had a dark-colored choker around her neck.

"That was incredible," she praised, an amazed expression written on her face. Naruto had the decency to blush at the unexpected praise. "I'm Haku by the way," she said as she extended her hand.

Naruto hide the kunai in his hand somewhere in his body before he grasps the offered hand, kneeled in front of her and briefly kissed her knuckles, "Uzumaki D. Naruto at your service, my fair lady."

Haku giggled at his display, "You're funny."

"Only for you," Naruto said, "May I asked what a beautiful lady like you doing here deep in the forest?"

"Oh! I was just gathering herbs for my father," she answered with a somewhat sad smile.

o0oOo0o

"Is this the plant you want?" asked Naruto as he helped Haku looked for the herbs that Haku was looking for. Being the gentleman that he was, he offered to help her which was a good decision since he was enjoying herself.

After some small talk with the girl, he found her to be very nice. He learned that her father was suffering some illness so Haku was here to make some medicine for her father.

He really was enjoying his time with her and it was really enlightening. In fact, he learned more about plants, herbs and poisons in the short time he had with her than the time he spent training on Mount Myoboku were his sensei lived.

He could say that enjoy learning with her than with his sensei.

Well, maybe he was being bias a little bit.

Can you blame him?

Even you would choose to be taught by a pretty young girl than a perverted hermit.

And the fact that the way of teaching of his old sensei was a bit extreme didn't help matters.

He still shuddered to this day as he remembered the time when that old pervert had this wonderful idea to drop him deep in the forest with only his clothes on.

Really, how would you expect a twelve year old boy to fend for himself in the wilderness?

'I was just lucky that Kami-sama loves me,' Naruto thought, 'every time I meet a predator in the forest, I just had to adapt this scary look and they were sent off scampering with their tails between their legs.'

He laughed as he remembered that time when a tiger even foam on its mouth. It was the first meat he had for over a month, surviving in the wilderness with only fruits.

"What's so funny," asked Haku beside me as they lay side by side in a cliff facing the ocean watching as the sun set.

"I just remembered the time I spent training with my Sensei," Naruto answered with a serene smile.

"Yes, you looked very strong," Haku praised Naruto, "Do you want to be a Marine or something?"

"Eurgh! What give you that idea? I will die before I became a Marine." Naruto said shuddering at the thought of becoming a marine.

"Well, the good guys always want to be a marine, don't they?" Haku giggled at his expression.

"Being a marine is boring. They didn't have a sense of adventure. You will have always to follow someone on the higher ups. At least being a pirate you will be your own man. And being chased by the marine adds spice to the adventure. And it has always my dream to became the Pirate king," Naruto said with a serine smile.

"Pirate king, what a big dream?" said Haku wanting to know more.

"Yes! I'm going to be the Pirate King. I'm going to make everyone acknowledge my strength. Dattebayo!" yelled Naruto with enthusiasm.

Haku giggled at his display before a thoughtful look crossed her face. "Do you… have someone who is important to you?" she asked.

'Huh, what is she trying to say?' thought Naruto as he watched Haku expression.

"When… a person has something to protect… that's when they can truly become strong," she said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I understand that very well," Naruto replied. An image of an elderly man with a staff with his back on him facing the enemy was on his mind.

Haku stands up and kissed him on the cheek. "You will become very strong," she whispered, "Let's meet again somewhere."

And with that she leaves the area.

"Sure!" Naruto yelled at her retreating back.

o0oOo0o

Gato watched as Zabusa left his office. A smirk formed on his face as he watched the door close.

He can't still believe that his faithful demon brothers had lost to some blond brat.

He had quickly formed a plan that will eliminate the brat, that damned ship builder while profiting along the way.

Only one more piece to place to begin the game.

He opened one of the drawers in his table and reached for a denden-mushi. He gets the transmitter from its position and dials his contact at the marine.

_**Puro, puro, puro, puro…**_

_**Puro, puro, puro, puro…**_

_**Puro, puro, puro, puro…**_

_**Kacha…**_

"It better be a good thing, Gato. I was in the middle of a goddamn meeting," a squeaky voice was released from the denden-mushi's mouth.

"Don't worry, Peter. I assure you this scheme will bring you more money and fame," Gato replied in a cool voice while holding the transmitter close to his mouth.

"I'm listening," the squeaky voice replied with a greedy tone in its voice.

o0oOo0o

As soon as Haku leaves the area, her smiling face was soon replaced by that of an emotionless one.

She was only a tool for her master to use.

There was no need for a tool to show emotions.

Emotions will only make one weak.

And a weak tool was as good as trash.

You need to throw it away and replaced it with a new and stronger one.

And she strives to be stronger for that reason.

She only shows emotion when gathering for information. Even that was just fake.

Normally she would have ignored that 'boy' and continued to pick some herbs for her master but the display he just performed caught her attention. He had executed the move flawlessly.

She would have to make sure if this boy will bring trouble for her master. So she approach him with a smile on her face, a smile she had practiced for years in front of the 'mirror' for this occasion, intent on fishing out information on this boy.

As the time she spent with this Naruto goes on, she didn't know but there was this warm feeling spreading on her chest. It was like she wanted to spend more time with him. It was the feeling she got whenever she was around her master.

Is this the feeling of happiness?

She didn't know if it really is. But she didn't like it; it will only make her weak, even though she yearned for it even more.

It didn't take long for her to come to the makeshift house they made for their base in this island with her thoughts in chaos.

A sound of coughing bought her from her thoughts.

There was a pang in her heart as she looked at the coughing form of her 'master'.

Was this the feeling of fear of losing someone?

'Arghhh!' Haku thought, 'what is happening to me? Ever since I met than blond boy in the forest I start asking what kind of emotion I was having. It was unbefitting of me. I was only a tool, a tool for my master to use and a tool didn't any emot—"

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off as she notices that her master had cough out blood.

She hurriedly went to his side and tended to his care.

Ever since leaving Grand Line and going to East Blue to pursue a rumor that a rouge Fishman was terrorizing an island in East Blue, her master's illness had gotten much worse. And due to her master's situations, they can't go to any human doctor.

They would surely be targeted and die.

This was always the time where it made her think for her 'master' health.

She wished that her master would get well soon.

If not then, before the time of her master's demise, she would have to find a new suitable master to serve.

After all she was only a tool, a tool for her master to use.

And deep in her mind, she knew that she managed to find a new suitable master.

o0oOo0o

"Ahhmm, yer shosdfa afnasf"

"Hmmm," Naruto said as he carries the intoxicated form of Tazuna.

Right now he was carrying the drunken form Tazuna.

After Naruto's meeting with the beautiful girl in the forest, he had opted to deliver the lumber back to Tazuna.

After walking for a few minutes, he arrived in the building site, just to be surprised. Instead of men who were busy working on building the ship, he found Tazuna's men drinking their asses off with Tazuna in the lead.

He was about to berate them when he remembered what happened that morning.

Well, it was understandable. It was normal for a man to drink till they pass out if they were subjected to a life and death situation.

And Tazuna really past out after drinking many barrel of booze.

So now, we can found our blond protagonist carrying the drunken form of Tazuna as he mumbled incoherent words.

They quickly arrived in Tazuna's house.

Naruto kicked the door open and laid the drunken form of Tazuna in the couch.

He was about to call for Tazuna or Hinata when the sound of groaning and moaning hit his senses.

It was coming from the second floor.

He quickly runs to the second floor dreading the possibility of Tsunami and Hinata being attacked by Tazuna's goons.

But as he opened the door to his room, he felt like an idiot.

Of course, Hinata was strong; she can easily handle the any goons sent her way.

I should have expected this as Hinata was known to have a particular taste in women.

Naruto's thoughts right now was 'Damn she move fast' as he feel his pants tighten as he continue to watch Hinata 'eat' Tsunami in the bed.

Tsunami had a contented expression on her face as Hinata continue to eat her out.

It didn't take soon for Hinata to notice him in the doorway.

She faced him with her breast jiggling and asked in a sultry tone of voice "would you care to join us goshujin-sama (master-sama)"

Who was he to reject the offer to fuck these two beautiful girls out?

Of course he would like to join.

o0oOo0o

Haku remained emotionless as she watched her master had calmed down after his coughing fit.

She wondered how long would her master last. Base from a doctor they had consulted at the start of Grand Line, her master's sickness had no known cure. Base from him, it was not common knowledge that it was also the illness that besieged the late pirate king.

Her master's days are numbered.

They went to East Blue, after hearing a rumor about a certain rouge Fishman that was terrorizing an island in the East Blue.

As her master put it, he was about to cut some loose ends before he die.

What she didn't know, there was another reason they had gone to East Blue.

Zabuza's body was not what it used to be. His body was deteriorating. They were here in the hope that Zabuza can find someone that will take care of her daughter.

Zabuza looked at her and sighed. He had a mistake of raising her. Even if it wasn't his true daughter, he still saw her as her daughter nonetheless. He didn't know what part of raising her had made her such an emotionless doll.

He just hoped that the Great Toad was not lying and what he said to him was true that he will find someone in East Blue that will correct the mistake he had done.

He gets the poster that that midget Gato had given him in the table and tosses it to Haku.

"They were our targets, prepare yourself. We will strike the day after," he said as he watched her 'daughter'.

His nonexistent eyebrows rose as he watched her daughter, for the first time she had shown a true emotion on her face.

Her face was contorted with a horror expression.

He quickly snatched the paper she was holding and looked at the blond boy at the picture.

'Interesting, looked like I had found you. The one, who will correct my mistakes,' he thought solemnly.

* * *

Unnamed Pirate Crew (AN: i still don't know what to call them (you know like the straw hat pirates, heart pirates, foxy pirates), please review if you had any suggestions or pm me)

Captain: Uzumaki D. Naruto

First Mate: Hyuga Hinata


End file.
